One tulip, One kiss
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Tous les matins, en partant à la fac, Akaashi passe devant une boutique de fleurs à l'odeur parfumée. Et tous les matins, le sourire du fleuriste lui met un peu de baume au cœur. Ce matin, c'est décidé, il prendra son courage à deux mains. UA Fleuriste BokuAka
1. Chapter 1

**One Tulip, One kiss**

 **Fandom** : Haikyuu !

 **Paring** : Bokuto/Akaashi, Iwaizumi/Oikawa

 **Genre** : Univers Alternatif

 **Taille** : 6358

Débutée le 06/09/2018.

Terminée le 09/09/2018.

 **Résumé** :

Tous les matins, en partant à la fac, Akaashi passe devant une boutique de fleurs à l'odeur parfumées. Et tous les matins, le sourire du fleuriste lui met un peu de baume au cœur.

Ce matin, c'est décidé, il prendra son courage à deux mains.

 **Mot d'auteur:**

De retour avec du fluff pur, parce qu'on a tous besoin de paix et d'amour dans nos vies. Si la motivation est suffisante, peut-être que je ferais une deuxième partie sous le PDV de Bokuto ? Je ne sais pas encore, mais pour cela il faut déjà que cela plaise à quelqu'un aha **  
**

Oikawa cet enfoiré a comme d'habitude posé ses grosses fesses là où on avait pas besoin de lui, c'est à dire dans ma tête. Il squatte donc cette fic sans honte à chaque passage. Encore une fois.

Également, je ne sais pas vraiment comment Oikawa appelle Akaashi dans Haikyu (je n'ai pas lu les scans, encore une fois) alors je me base sur ce que je lis au niveau des fanfictions...? J'espère n'offenser personne en faisant ça!

En espérant de pas trop vous décevoir !

* * *

 **One Shot**

* * *

En claquant la porte de chez lui, Keiji eut l'impression que les oiseaux étaient plus bruyants qu'à l'ordinaire. Le ciel était clair, chose rare en cette saison, et l'air semblait s'être légèrement réchauffé, surtout s'il le comparait aux vagues de froid qui avaient secoué la ville la semaine précédente. Le brun tourna deux fois la clé dans la serrure, vérifiant qu'elle était bien verrouillée, puis tourna les talons et enfila les deux bretelles de son sac à dos sur ses épaules.

Jusqu'à sa fac, il n'avait que vingt petites minutes de marche, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup lorsqu'il le comparait à plusieurs de ses connaissances : Oikawa par exemple devait chaque jour passer plus d'une heure et demi dans les transports en commun, et il ne manquait jamais une occasion de s'en plaindre.

Accélérant le pas, il lança un coup d'œil en direction de sa montre et put constater que décidément, il avait trop dormi. Akaashi n'aimait pas arriver en retard lorsqu'il avait cours en amphithéâtre : il y avait beaucoup de monde – toute sa promotion se réunissait lors de ces derniers – et les portes se trouvaient la plupart du temps en bas de la salle, près du bureau où le professeur faisait son cours. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas attirer l'attention. Donc, pour éviter d'avoir à subir ce moment, il accéléra encore davantage, commençant à trottiner en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou.

Son téléphone vibra dans la poche de son jean, et lorsqu'il réussit à l'attraper sans ralentir son rythme, Keiji ne fut même pas étonné de constater que le message venait d'Oikawa.

 **Oikawa [07H45]** : Kei-chan ! Je viens d'arriver, et tu n'étais pas devant l'arrêt de bus ! J'espère que tu n'es pas parti sans moi, sinon j'enverrai Iwa-chan me venger !

Il soupira, regarda devant lui, puis baissa de nouveau les yeux sur l'écran.

 **Akaashi [07H45] :** Pardon, mon réveil n'avait plus de batterie.

 **Akaashi [07H45] :** Et je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais Iwaizumi-san ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Il n'est comme ça qu'avec toi, et c'est parce que la plupart du temps, tu le mérites bien.

 **Oikawa [07H46] :** Tu es tellement méchant par message, Kei-chan...

 **Oikawa [07H46] :** Dans tous les cas, dépêche toi ou tu vas te faire gronder ;P Ukai-chan n'aime pas qu'on arrive en retard

 **Akaashi [07H47] :** Il déteste que toi, tu arrives en retard. Et c'est pas étonnant si tu continues de l'appeler Ukai-chan devant tout le monde...

Soudain, il manqua de renverser une femme et l'évita in extremis. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut ses longs cheveux noirs s'échapper de son écharpe alors qu'elle courait dans la direction inverse, et entendit vaguement sa voix s'exclamer : _Pardon !_

Soupirant, il rangea son téléphone afin d'éviter une catastrophe, et le laissa vibrer librement dans sa poche. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait arriver plus vite à la fac, et rien de ce qu'Oikawa aurait plus lui dire n'avait d'importance, de toute façon.

Et peu importe comment on voyait les choses, il y avait vraiment peu de chance pour qu'il arrive à l'heure aujourd'hui.

C'est en se basant sur cette pensée qu'il ralentit légèrement le pas, au coin d'une rue. Keiji finit par s'arrêter complètement, reprit sa respiration, tapota ses joues pour être sûr qu'elles étaient bien aussi rouges qu'il le pensait, puis remit ses vêtements en place afin de ne pas avoir l'air trop débraillé. Tant pis, cela allait faire l'affaire.

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis s'engagea dans la rue principale.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure, et de nombreux étudiants l'empruntait afin de rejoindre la fac qui se trouvait tout au bout.

Ce fut d'un pas légèrement raide que Keiji passa devant le fleuriste, alors que l'un des employés disposait les plantes qui supportaient le froid devant la boutique. Discrètement, il lança un coup d'œil dans sa direction, et sursauta en constatant que ce dernier était déjà en train de le fixer.

L'homme lui offrit un sourire – un grand sourire sincère, avec toutes les dents et qui remontait jusqu'à ses yeux –, déposa la plante devant lui, puis lui offrit un petit geste de la main. Ses cheveux étaient encore une fois perchés sur sa tête avec du gel, et ses vêtements, si criards, s'accordaient parfaitement avec les fleurs colorées de l'autre coté de la vitrine.

Le brun sentit ses joues s'échauffer légèrement, son cœur se gonfler agréablement, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui retourner son sourire, une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela à quel point son visage devenait étrange lorsqu'il étirait ses lèvres. À la place, il se contenta donc de hocher poliment la tête puis accéléra le pas en fixant ses yeux sur ses chaussures.

 _Imbécile. Imbécile._

Non seulement il allait être en retard, mais en plus aujourd'hui encore il n'avait pas réussi à lui parler. Ou même à lui sourire. Ce dernier devait vraiment le prendre pour un petit con prétentieux.

 **Oikawa [08H01]** : Kei-chan va se faire grondeeeer

* * *

– Et moi qui pensait avoir enfin réussi à te greffer une paire de couille.

La fille d'à coté écarquilla les yeux et décala légèrement sa chaise. Oikawa, lui, se contenta d'inspirer bruyamment sa boisson par le biais de sa paille en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Oikawa, tu es gênant, lui répondit Keiji avec son habituel air impassible.

Même si à l'intérieur, il s'excusa platement auprès de cette pauvre fille qui n'allait très certainement plus jamais voir son idole de la même façon à présent.

– Je suis peut-être gênant, mais toi tu es une poule mouillée.

Il mordilla le bout de sa paille.

– Ça va faire des semaines que t'es à fond sur ton petit fleuriste –

– _Pas si fort._

– Et t'as toujours pas réussi à lui adresser deux mots. Franchement, c'est bien dommage qu'on rentre pas ensemble parce que je t'aurai botté les fesses jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Keiji se mordit la lèvre et croqua dans son sandwich.

– Ça va faire des années qu'on se connaît, et ton intérêt envers les autres à toujours été nul : t'es dans ton monde, et c'est encore pire depuis l'accident.

Il sursauta légèrement. Peut-être Oikawa était-il vraiment énervé pour oser lui parler de ça ?

– Au collège, j'ai presque du te forcer à devenir ami avec moi.

– Tu _m'as_ forcé.

– Donc, tu comprends bien mon énervement à te voir tourner en rond comme un poisson dans un bocal alors que tu pourrais tout simplement aller le voir et lui rouler un patin. _Je_ _suis_ la drama queen des histoires compliquées, pas toi.

Il mordit à son tour dans son sandwich, mâcha, avala, puis s'exclama :

– Si dans deux semaines tu n'as toujours pas été lui parler, je lui écris un poème absolument horrible et honteux et je lui envoie de ta part.

Akaashi manqua de s'étouffer.

– Pardon ?

– T'as très bien entendu. Je te laisserai pas terminer l'année encore une fois célibataire, c'est hors de question.

Oikawa était toujours si – _si irritant_.

– Mêle toi de tes fesses. Tu devrais pas régler tes problèmes avec Iwaizumi-san plutôt que de te préoccuper de mes histoires ? Si je t'en ai parlé, c'est juste pour que tu arrêtes de me harceler à ce sujet.

– Ça, c'est un coup bas, Kei-chan. Iwa-chan et moi sommes un couple d'enfer et bien portant, je te remercie.

– Hier encore tu ne te plaignais pas du fait qu'il passait son temps avec une fille de notre âge ?

– C'est du passé. Je veux dire, regarde _ça_.

Il se pointa lui même du doigt.

– Aucune fille ne pourrait rivaliser.

Keiji se contenta de répondre un vague _hum hum_ , puis se concentra sur son sandwich.

– Mince, jura soudain le châtain. Je vais être à la bourre.

Il enfourna le reste de son repas dans sa bouche, se leva en catastrophe, puis regarda Akaashi avec un sourire qui en disait long.

– Deux semaines, Kei-chan. Et j'ai une très bonne mémoire. Bonne chance.

Et la seule chose qui l'empêcha de lui lancer son verre en pleine figure, ce fut sa bonne éducation.

* * *

Lorsque Keiji sortit de cours le soir même, il commençait à faire sombre et une pluie battante inondait les rues. Des gens se bousculaient dans les couloirs, criant, riant, et si se maudit d'avoir oublié ses écouteurs sous la précipitation du matin. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas pensé à prendre un parapluie non plus, car outre le fait la météo n'avait rien annoncé de tel lorsqu'il s'était levé, il avait tout juste eu le temps de se brosser les dents.

Il lâcha un soupir résigné, regarda les autres élèves aller s'abriter sous les arrêts de bus ou sortir leurs parapluies, puis plaça son sac au dessus de sa tête et commença à courir. Il allait faire des pauses et s'abriter un temps là où il le pourrait, mais en attendant il ne voulait pas attendre que la pluie passe aux cotés des autres élèves.

Peu à peu, l'eau commença à passer à travers le tissu de son sac à dos, et il grimaça en pensant à ses cours qui allaient finir complètement trempés, puis sentit des gouttes glisser le long de ses bras. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre son ordinateur portable, car il ne donnerait pas cher de son état à l'heure actuelle.

Bien trop rapidement, son cœur se serra sous sa respiration erratique et un point de coté enserra son estomac, le faisant grimacer. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête quelques instants, au moins pour regarder la pluie diminuer d'intensité, car à ce train là il allait attraper la mort avant d'avoir atteint son appartement.

Il fut sur le point de faire halte sous une petite alcôve, quand soudain une voix le fit sursauter.

– Monsieur !

Il s'arrêta immédiatement, sans même savoir pourquoi, puis tourna la tête dans la direction d'où venait...

Keiji hoqueta de surprise. À sa droite, à l'abri sous la petite pergola devant la boutique, son fleuriste le regardait avec un grand sourire. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'était arrêté, ce dernier lui fit signe de s'approcher.

Ses yeux avaient une couleur étrange, et ses pupilles étaient écarquillés, lui donnant l'air d'un hibou. D'un beau hibou.

Le brun regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, constata avec panique qu'il était complètement seul, puis se retourna à nouveau vers l'homme en sentant ses jambes trembler.

– Venez vous abriter ! lui cria t-il.

La bouche grande ouverte, les bras ballants, tenant seulement ses affaires d'une main molle, Keiji finit par se faire littéralement inonder par la pluie qui venait de redoubler d'intensité. Tout son corps s'était figé, et il ne put que regarder l'homme sans bouger, les yeux fixés sur son air avenant et son doux sourire. Même sous ce torrent, les fleurs à l'intérieur lui semblèrent lumineuses et bénies d'une senteur inégalable. Il avait tant envie de s'avancer, d'aller se réfugier sous cet abri avec lui – _dans ses bras_ –, d'éviter enfin la pluie qu'il sentait refroidir sa peau.

Puis soudain, ce dernier fit un pas vers lui, et Akaashi paniqua complètement. Après qu'un hoquet de surprise eut passé ses lèvres, il tourna rapidement les talons, sa tête se vidant entièrement, replaça son sac sur son dos, puis s'enfuit à toute vitesse en direction de chez lui.

 _Imbécile. Imbécile._

* * *

Quelques mois après son entrée au lycée, les parents d'Akaashi étaient morts. Un accident de voiture aussi violent que brutal leur avait ôté la vie du jour au lendemain, et le brun s'en souvenait encore comme si c'était hier. Ou tout du moins, de ce qu'il avait ressenti, car en vérité les actions devenaient de plus en plus floues au fil des jours.

L'appel sur son téléphone. Le choc. Les pleurs de sa tante. Le trou noir de l'hôpital. L'immense vide qui l'avait habité pendant des semaines après ça.

Même Oikawa n'avait pas été capable de ranimer une once de flamme dans ses yeux, et Keiji ne parvenait plus à se souvenirs de ce qu'il avait fait pendant tous ces mois.

Alors, peut-être bien qu'au fond il le comprenait un peu. Oikawa était un chieur de première, qui passait son temps à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas et à casser les pieds de toutes les personnes de son entourage – donc, d'Iwaizumi-san et de lui, de préférence, car ils étaient tous deux les seuls qui pouvaient le supporter plus de quelques heures –. Mais de la même façon, Oikawa était quelqu'un qui savait prendre soin de se proches, et Keiji n'était pas assez insensible pour ne pas remarquer à quel point le châtain tenait à lui bien plus qu'il ne le laissait sous entendre. Son ami s'inquiétait pour lui – cela avait toujours été le cas, même avant l'accident –, et Tooru avait toujours été une personne de parole, qui faisait tout ce qu'il fallait pour aider ses proches. Même avec son air intouchable qui ne se préoccupait que de choses futiles, il savait bien qu'au fond, il désirait ardemment que Keiji trouve le courage d'aller parler au fleuriste, la seule personne qui ait attiré son regard depuis des années.

Mais pour le moment, il était une vraie mauviette.

– Je te le fais pas dire.

– Tu ne lis pas dans les pensées Oikawa, alors tais toi.

– Non, mais en tout cas c'est ce que moi, je pensais. Alors je me réponds. _Tu es une mauviette._

Keiji soupira et Iwaizumi attrapa l'oreille du châtain.

– Laisse le tranquille, trashykawa. T'es pas le mieux placé pour lui donner des leçons de courage, je te rappelle.

Ce dernier gémit quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à _Iwa-chan aaaaaie_ , et Keiji soupira en se disant qu'au fond, il n'avait sans doute pas tout à fait tord.

Il avait voulu lui parler – pendant environ une seconde et demi – mais presque aussitôt ses jambes en avait décidé autrement et il s'était retrouvé chez lui.

– Moi, tu sais, gémit Oikawa en se tenant l'oreille, je veux juste qu'il soit heureux. Enfin, sexuellement parlant je veux dire parce que – _mais aie_ ! Arrêtez de me faire mal ! Kei-chan, je pensais que t'étais plus du genre pacifique !

– Je le suis, mais uniquement lorsque tu laisses ma vie se – sexuelle en dehors de tout ça.

Le châtain haussa un sourcil.

– Est-ce que tu viens juste de beg –

– Non.

– Je suis pratiquement sûr que tu –

– Non.

– Oikawa, ferme la.

Iwaizumi soupira, puis se tourna vers Keiji.

– Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas aller lui parler, tu ne le fais pas. Ce n'est pas lui qui choisira, lui assura t-il en pointant son copain du doigt, je peux te l'assurer.

Keiji lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant. Le brun lui avait toujours paru si mature – évidemment, lorsqu'on faisait la comparaison avec Oikawa, la différence était flagrante – et alors même que ce dernier ne possédait qu'un an de plus qu'eux, Akaashi n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à l'appeler tout simplement 'Iwaizumi'.

– Ce que j'en dis de toute façon..., murmura Oikawa.

 _Lui parler._ Cela ne devait pas, en théorie, être si compliqué. Il devait simplement s'arrêter devant la boutique, lui retourner son sourire – en évitant de penser au fait que le sien était réellement étrange – puis lui demander son nom.

Rien de plus facile.

Enfin, en théorie.

* * *

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Keiji ne fit pas le moindre progrès dans les jours qui suivirent. Chaque fois qu'il passait devant la boutique, il n'osait y jeter qu'un vague regard avant d'accélérer le pas en se traitant de tous les noms – et bizarrement, la voix dans sa tête avait la même intonation que celle d'Oikawa –. Plus il fuyait, plus il sentait que le sourire de son fleuriste déclinait légèrement.

 _Bientôt, il ne me regardera même plus._

 _En même temps, pourquoi le ferait-il ?_

Akaashi papillonna des yeux devant son miroir, puis prit une grande inspiration. Son regard se fixa sur son visage, ses joues, ses pommettes, sa peau laiteuse, et ses yeux en amande.

Il pinça les lèvres.

De l'extérieur, le brun semblait être une personne pleine de promesse : il n'était pas dégueu à regarder – loin de là, même –, et son air calme lui donnait un coté mature que sans doute beaucoup de personne devait trouver attirant. Et c'était bien ça le problème : en se basant sur son apparence, Keiji avait l'air d'être parfait. Sérieux, calme, beau. Exemplaire. Irréprochable. Mais il ne l'était pas. Il était un humain, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, et bien souvent les autres étaient déçus lorsqu'ils commençaient à le connaître un peu mieux. Car oui, il lui arrivait de s'énerver, de se sentir triste, de ne pas avoir réponse à tout : et ça, peu de monde arrivait à le comprendre.

Encore une fois, Oikawa avait été le seul à ne pas le laisser tomber après lui avoir parlé pour la première fois.

Il soupira, tapota ses joues pour se réveiller davantage, puis tourna les talons.

De toute façon, s'il retournait le problème, les tords étaient partagés de son coté : pour l'instant, la seule chose – non, ce n'était pas la seule, mais il devait bien admettre que cela y avait beaucoup contribué – qui l'avait attiré chez son inconnu avait été son sourire adorable et sincère.

Il sortit de sa salle de bain, pria quelques secondes devant l'autel de ses parents, puis enfila son manteau dans l'entrée.

Haleine fraîche, teint pas trop mal, peu ou presque pas de cernes.

Aujourd'hui, il devait essayer. Même si son fleuriste finissait par être déçu. Même s'il lui disait d'éviter de revenir.

Il fallait qu'il essaye.

* * *

 **Oikawa [07H12] :** Ça va faire deux semaines, Kei-chan !

 **Oikawa [07H12] :** J'ai préparé un magnifique poème pour l'occasion, et je peux t'assurer que l'enveloppe sent bon le parfum lol

 **Oikawa [07H14] :** Iwa-chan a tenté de la déchirer pour t'aider, mais j'en avais fait 2 (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)

 **Oikawa [07H14] :** Il a déchiré ma liste de course du coup lololol

 **Oikawa [07H15] :** J'attends tes remerciements éternels quand il te tombera dans les bras sous l'effet de mes magnifiques rimes

 **Oikawa [07H16] :** ''Dans la vie, il y a des choses qui ne se contrôle pas, mon cœur fait boum boum pour toi''

 **Oikawa [07H17] :** Il va adorer

 **Oikawa [07H17] :** Vive moi

* * *

Il était parti avec trente minutes d'avance.

D'un pas assuré, il avançait dans les rues, marmonnant encore et encore dans sa barbe ce qu'il devait faire et dire – depuis des semaines qu'il le fuyait, le brun avait tout de même eu assez de temps pour préparer un plan d'action, et de le répéter devant son miroir –.

Ce n'était pas compliqué. Rien d'infaisable.

Se souvenant tout à coup qu'il valait mieux éviter de se pointer devant lui complètement essoufflé et plein de sueur – il avait pris deux douches en partant, au cas où –, Keiji ralentit légèrement et reprit son souffle. Il se trouvait au coin de la rue, et il sentait sa nervosité exploser les records, faisant trembler ses jambes.

Il se cacha sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, puis inspira un grand coup.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Keiji s'engagea dans la grande rue commerçante, la tête basse, puis lorsqu'il passa à quelques mètres de la boutique, s'arrêta et fixa toutes les fleurs.

Il était là, de dos, son tablier coloré attaché autour de ses hanches. Le brun eut l'impression qu'il arrosait les plantes à l'aide de son petit brumisateur, mais il n'y connaissait pas grand chose alors cela aurait très bien put être des engrais.

Un pas, puis deux, et Keiji s'avança doucement vers lui, la main crispée autour de la brettelle de son sac à dos. Son dos était bien plus large que le sien, et malgré le fait qu'il se trouvait accroupi, le brun pouvait déjà deviner qu'il possédait quelques bons centimètres de plus que lui. Ses cheveux avaient toujours cette couleur étrange qui avait attiré son regard la première fois, et...

Il se leva et se retourna vers lui.

Akaashi s'arrêta immédiatement.

Leur yeux se croisèrent.

Le brun eut l'impression d'étouffer.

Puis le fleuriste lui offrit l'un de ses magnifiques sourires et il se sentit fondre comme de la glace au soleil.

– Bonjour !

Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Comme il l'avait remarqué la dernière fois, sa voix aussi était agréable à entendre.

 _Aller, force toi._

Il déglutit.

– Bo – bonjour.

 _Fais un effort, merde !_

– Je – bonjour.

Il l'avait dit deux fois. _Imbécile_. _Imbécile_.

Mais cela ne sembla pas le perturber plus que cela.

– Vous désirez quelque chose ? Des renseignements peut-être ?

– Bokuto ! Ramène ton cul par ici ! Il est dégueu ton dernier bouquet, sérieux c'est quoi ce machin ?

La voix venant de l'intérieur – de l'arrière boutique même – du magasin le fit sursauter.

– Kuroo, tais toi deux secondes, tu veux ? lui hurla t-il en retour. Je suis avec un client.

Il reposa de nouveau ses yeux sur lui mais Keiji fit un pas en arrière, à deux doigts de repartir en courant.

Un client, oui. C'était ce qu'il devait être. C'était ce qu'il avait décidé d'être.

 _Et moi qui pensait avoir enfin réussi à te greffer une paire de couille._

Il déglutit.

– Je voulais, euh, une fleur ?

Et bien malgré lui, il avait l'air de ne pas savoir _du tout_ ce qu'il voulait. Soudain, il réalisa quelque chose.

– Bokuto... san ? demanda t-il en tournant la tête sur le coté.

Ce dernier sembla étonné, puis son sourire s'élargit encore davantage.

– Oui ? Bokuto Kotaro, enchanté. Une fleur, donc ?

Il rit.

– En même temps, j'aurai pu difficilement vous trouver autre chose : il n'y a que ça, ici.

 _Son rire. Son rire._

Il sentit lui même ses lèvres frémir.

– Venez, entrez.

Il s'écarta pour le laisser passer, lui montrant la porte, et Akaashi papillonna des yeux. _Entrer, oui bien sûr._ Il prit son courage à deux mains et passa l'embrasure.

Et presque aussitôt, il ne put s'empêcher de penser : _j'avais raison_. L'odeur à l'intérieur de la boutique était incroyablement forte, enivrante au possible : elle lui monta presque immédiatement à la tête si bien qu'il s'arrêta au milieu et regarda autour de lui avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

Bokuto évoluait dans l'espace avec habitude, n'effleurant à aucun moment les magnifiques plantes qui tombaient de tous les cotés : il y en avait partout, au sol, au plafond, aux murs. Même sur le petit bureau qui se trouvait dans le fond, à quelques pas de la porte derrière laquelle devait se trouver ce fameux Kuroo.

En surprenant son regard, Bokuto lui offrit un petit sourire mutin, s'appuya sur le dit bureau, et Keiji sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement. Ses bras étaient musclés – très musclés même –, et il se demanda comment il avait pu obtenir un résultat pareil. Certainement pas en déplaçant des pots. Il détourna les yeux et tomba presque aussitôt sur un vase rempli de magnifiques fleurs.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Presque aussitôt, il regretta d'avoir posé la question, étalant ainsi son manque de connaissance flagrant sur ce sujet. Les seules qu'il arrivait à reconnaître étaient les roses et les tournesols. Pas très glorieux.

Mais il ne rit pas et s'approcha doucement de Keiji pour regarder par dessus son épaule.

– Des tulipes. Normalement, il n'y en a pas en cette saison, mais le patron en fait pousser chez elle et celles-ci sont particulièrement belles.

 _Trop près, trop près, bien trop près._ Il pouvait sentir sa respiration arriver directement dans le col de son manteau.

– Vous avez une idée précise de ce que vous désirez ? C'est pour offrir ? Ou pour vous peut-être ?

Il secoua la tête, se décala d'un pas, et cessa de se mordre la lèvre.

– Pour offrir, oui. Pour quelqu'un. Enfin, pas pour moi, oui, je –

Mortifié. Il était mortifié.

– Et je ne sais pas trop quoi prendre, termina t-il dans un même souffle.

Bokuto cligna des yeux, eut l'air d'analyser chaque centimètre du visage de Keiji, puis balaya la pièce du regard. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, semblant soudain songeur, .

– Et bien, si les tulipes vous ont tapé dans l'œil, je ne peux que vous les conseiller. Ça a une signification de promesse, et en avoir de si belles en cette saison fera forcément plaisir à la personne qui les recevra.

– Oh.

Keiji baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le vase. Effectivement, elles étaient vraiment belles. Et il y en avait une, au milieu, qui avait une couleur particulièrement...

– Je pourrais avoir celle-ci ? demanda t-il en la pointant du doigt.

– Évidemment. Très bon choix, dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Il passa devant lui, l'effleurant avec son épaule, puis s'accroupit afin de récupérer la tulipe avec une délicatesse qui offrit un contraste particulier entre ses gestes et la masse de son grand corps.

Une fois la fleur dans sa main, il retourna derrière son bureau, coupa le bout avec un sécateur, l'emballa dans un papier transparent, puis releva la tête.

– Voulez vous une carte ? Pour marquer un petit mot ?

Akaashi ouvrit la bouche.

 _Un petit mot ?_

– Lorsque les gens achètent des fleurs, ils en profitent pour faire passer quelque chose. Un anniversaire, un vœux de rétablissement, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

 _Faire passer quelque chose ?_

– Hum, oui s'il vous plaît.

Il lui en proposa plusieurs, et le brun en pointa une au hasard. Une fois dans sa main, il sortit un stylo de son sac puis hésita un instant.

 _J'arrive pas à croire que je m'apprête à faire ça._

Si Oikawa le voyait, il revêtirait sûrement un habit de pompom girl et crierait son prénom pour l'encourager.

Il écrivit quelque chose, puis rangea son stylo.

– Je vais l'agrafer au papier, lui dit-il en tendant la main dans sa direction.

Et le brun n'eut même pas le temps de se dire que finalement, c'était réellement un idée de merde, que la carte se trouvait déjà dans les mains de Bokuto. Il n'y jeta même pas un regard en effectuant son travail, mais cela n'empêcha pas le cœur de Keiji de battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

– Tenez ! lui sourit-il en lui tendant la tulipe. Je suis persuadé que la personne à qui vous allez l'offrir sera heureuse.

– Hum.

Il la prit timidement, paya ce qui était indiqué sur le lecteur, puis baissa la tête. Ses chaussures semblaient soudain être d'un intérêt surprenant.

– Monsieur ?

 _Kei-chan, tu ne peux pas te dégonfler maintenant ! C'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé !_

Et pourquoi la voix d'Oikawa devait-elle être toujours si irritante ?

– Vous désirez autre chose ? Je peux peut-être –

Il prit une grande inspiration, posa la fleur sur le bureau, faisant bien attention à ne pas croiser son regard, tourna les talons, puis sortit de la boutique presque en courant.

 _« Merci beaucoup._

 _Akaashi Keiji. »_

* * *

– T'aurais dû lui filer ton numéro, bon sang !

– Mais c'est pas possible t'es jamais content toi, grogna Iwaizumi.

Akaashi ne put qu'acquiescer mentalement.

– A la base, tu voulais pas qu'il aille simplement lui parler ? C'est ce qu'il a fait, et même plus, alors arrête de te plaindre.

Oikawa fit la moue.

– Mais il lui a laissé un mot avec merci beaucoup. _Merci beaucoup_ , Iwa-chan. C'est pas demain la veille qu'il se fera enfin –

– Ne songe même pas à terminer cette phrase.

– Kei-chan, ne te méprends pas : je suis fier de toi. Tu es rentré dans cette boutique, et tu lui as offert une fleur ! C'est super chou.

 _Je lui ai offert une fleur._

– Putain de merde.

– Kei-chan ? s'offusqua le châtain.

– Tu vois, t'as fini par le casser, remarqua Iwaizumi en finissant son verre d'eau.

– J'ai rien fait du tout ! C'est son fleuriste qui l'a endommagé comme ça !

Il se retourna vers lui avec une mine inquiète.

– Tu te sens bien ?

Keiji grogna.

– Je sais que je ne dis pas souvent d'injure, mais quand même...

– Non, c'est pas que tu n'en dis pas souvent : _tu n'en dis jamais_. Tu es ma maman spirituelle – enfin presque, parce que soyons clair je ne me soucis pas de la vie sexuelle de ma mère, ah beurk non c'est quoi cette image –, et je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'es plus là pour me reprendre sur mon langage.

– T'exagères pas un peu là...

– Normalement, je serais sans doute entièrement d'accord avec toi, continua Iwaizumi, mais là... _Putain de merde_? C'est assez affolant.

Keiji se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter des amis pareils.

– D'accord. Je suis désolé. Je ne le redirais plus.

– Bien, déclarèrent-ils en même temps avec des airs satisfaits.

Oikawa planta ses baguettes dans son bol plein de riz.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence lui sembla de trop.

– Donc, si je résume, commença t-il, tu as réussi à lui parler, à entrer dans le magasin, à ne pas t'enfuir au bout de quelques phrases, et, cerise sur le gâteau, tu as acheté une fleur pour la lui offrir. C'est vraiment trop mignon.

– Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui. Bon boulot.

Bon boulot peut-être, mais en attendant Keiji devait repasser devant le fleuriste le soir même, et s'il arrivait à ne pas taper un sprint jusqu'à son appartement cela tiendrait du miracle.

– Je suis censé faire quoi, maintenant ? demanda t-il en reposant ses baguettes sur le bord de son plateau.

Oikawa haussa un sourcil.

– Je savais qu'il fallait qu'on en parle. Et bien tu vois une fois que –

– Trashykawa, je crois qu'il ne faisait absolument pas allusion à ça.

– Oh.

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté.

– Je me disais aussi.

Il se racla la gorge.

– Bon, donc tu veux initier un nouveau contact ? Aller lui parler encore une fois ? Et accessoirement lui demander son numéro de téléphone afin de, par la suite, lui envoyer quelques nudes et – aie ! Iwa-chan !

– Tu peux pas être sérieux deux secondes ?

– Si, pardon, je peux. Hum, alors ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? Retourner le voir ce soir ? Ou fuir jusqu'à la fin de ta vie en passant par la gare ?

– Ah, oui, je peux passer par la gare, c'est vrai, marmonna t-il.

– Kei-chan, c'était pas une invitation à la fuite.

Akaashi l'ignora.

– Et moi qui pensait qu'on avait fait des progrès, soupira le châtain.

* * *

Et comme prévu, Keiji fuit lamentablement. Par la gare. Même si ce trajet lui prenait trente minutes de plus, soit cinquante en tout. Il ne repassa pas devant le fleuriste pendant plus d'une semaine, supportant les remarques et les menaces d'Oikawa – grâce au ciel, Iwaizumi avait trouvé l'enveloppe et l'avait brûlé devant ses yeux sous ses cries indignés –, ainsi que son sentiment de culpabilité mal placé.

Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il y retourne, qu'il arrête d'être un trouillard. Que pouvait-il arriver de pire, de toute façon ? Même s'il lui disait d'un air gêné qu'Akaashi n'était pas son genre – parce qu'après tout, ils étaient deux hommes et les choses n'étaient pas si simple dans ces cas là – alors voilà, ça serait tout. Pas son genre, très bien, il passerait à autre chose.

Mais il devait retourner lui parler.

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait actuellement là, caché derrière le mur du coin de la rue, à guetter le bon moment pour sortir et aller _enfin lui parler_.

Il pas en avant, un pas en arrière, un regard étrange venu d'une passante qui fronça les sourcils, puis il trouva enfin le courage de se diriger vers le magasin. Très, très lentement.

Bien heureusement, il ne commençait pas avant midi aujourd'hui, si bien qu'il avait _tout le temps_ nécessaire. Et surtout celui de se planquer derrière des panneaux et des gens afin de voir s'il pouvait ou non s'avancer davantage.

En clair : vérifier si la voie était libre.

Si bien que lorsque l'homme derrière lequel il s'était dissimulé bifurqua brusquement, il se retrouva mis à nu au milieu de la rue, et le regard de Bokuto tomba presque immédiatement sur lui.

Et son air morose s'illumina presque aussitôt en un magnifique sourire qui fit flancher le cœur de Keiji.

Il retint une nouvelle insulte qui traversa son esprit car après tout, Akaashi Keiji était un garçon bien élevé qui ne disait pas de gros mots. Et qui ne s'enfuyait pas à la moindre occasion. Donc, il inspira un grand coup puis s'avança vers la boutique.

– Akaashi-san ! s'exclama t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Bonjour.

 _Son sourire. Sa voix._

– Bonjour, répondit-il en se félicitant de ne pas sentir sa voix flancher.

– Bokuto, putain ! Arrête de replacer ces plantes, elles sont déjà très bien comme elles sont ! Et ramène ton cul pour m'aider à décharger les boites du camion, c'est à ça qu'ils servent tes supers biceps, non ?

– Kuroo-kun, peux-tu arrêter de toujours crier comme ça ? Tu effraies les clients.

La douce voix féminine qui lui avait répondu fit hausser un sourcil à Akaashi.

– Désolé, s'excusa ce dernier en passant une main gênée dans son cou. On doit avoir l'air de sauvage : à chaque fois que tu viens, ça crie dans tous les sens. Pourtant chez un fleuriste c'est censé être calme.

Il sursauta.

– Je suis désolé, je vous ai tutoyé. Je ne suis pas censé faire ça. Ni vous parler aussi familièrement.

Keiji se redressa et s'empressa de répondre :

– Le tutoiement c'est bien. Très bien. Et Akaashi tout court aussi. Vous pouvez m'appeler Akaashi. Ou comme vous voulez. Vous pouvez m'appeler comme vous voulez.

Il se tassa sur lui même.

– Pardon, finit-il d'une petite voix.

– Akaashi, donc.

Nouveau sourire éblouissant, et Keiji se liquéfia sur place.

– Tu viens pour quelque chose ? Un bouquet ? Une plante en pot ? Une nouvelle fleur ? La dernière était très belle, merci beaucoup. Même si...

 _Nous y voilà._

– Tu ne devrais pas faire des choses comme ça. C'est un peu compliqué de savoir comment le prendre. Fin' tu sais, ça porte à confusion, et je voudrais pas penser que...

Il se mit à rougir.

– Oui, répondit le brun. Oui bien sûr. Vous devez trouver ça bizarre et penser que –

– Non ! Non, non. C'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! Je trouve pas ça bizarre ou dérangeant, je voulais juste être sûr que –, enfin c'était juste marqué merci beaucoup alors... ? Merci beaucoup pour quoi au fait ?

– Pour les sourires, chuchota Keiji.

Ils étaient à présent tous les deux rouge pivoine.

– Bo', bouge toi le cul !

– Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de crier !

Bokuto baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures.

– C'est notre patron, Kiyoko-san. Elle est très douce d'habitude, mais Kuroo a le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Nouveau silence.

 _Non, non, pas de silence. Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi._

– Je pourrais avoir... une nouvelle tulipe ?

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Bokuto lui offrit un nouveau sourire.

– Bien sûr ! Viens, entre.

Il disparut à l'intérieur de la boutique et Keiji mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Est-ce que Bokuto venait réellement de dire qu'il ne trouvait pas ça bizarre ? De quoi voulait-il être sûr ?

Petit à petit, il commençait à espérer que peut-être tout cela n'allait pas mener à rien. Qu'il ne verrait pas son sourire qu'à travers une vitre ou de loin, depuis le bout de la rue. Que ses bras n'enserreraient pas seulement des pots de fleur...

Il secoua la tête. Décidément, Oikawa commençait à déteindre sur lui.

Keiji passa l'embrasure.

Et cette fois, il n'allait pas simplement le remercier.

* * *

 **Oikawa [18H24] :** Tu lui as donné ton numéro avec une fleur ?

 **Oikawa [18H25] :** Kei-chan, tu es d'un romantique ~

 **Oikawa [18H25] :** Je vais finir par être jaloux, tu sais ?

 **Oikawa [18H26] :** Oh, et au fait, quand t'auras le temps, glisse lui discrètement que s'il te fait du mal je lui pète les genoux

* * *

 **Bokuto [21H01] :** akaashi ?

 **Bokuto [21H02] :** je vérifie que j'ai bien le bon numéro

 **Bokuto [21H02] :** parce que ça serait bizarre sinon

 **Akaashi [21H04] :** C'est bien moi, Bokuto-san. Je ne pensais pas que vous m'enverriez un message aussi vite.

 **Bokuto [21H04] :** c'est marrant

 **Bokuto [21H04] :** par message t'es exactement comme en vrai

 **Bokuto [21H05] :** je peux totalement imaginer ta voix

 **Bokuto [21H05] :** et pourquoi tu me vouvoies, toi ? t'as dit que je devais dire tu, alors fais la même chose !

 **Akaashi [21H06] :** Je suis désolé, je parle bizarrement ? Je sais que ne m'exprime pas beaucoup, mais je ne pensais pas que par écrit ça serait la même chose.

 **Bokuto [21H07] :** c'est pas bizarre du tout ! au contraire je trouve ça chou

 **Bokuto [21H07] :** enfin pas chou comme un animal, hein

 **Bokuto [21H08] :** je veux dire genre mignon

 **Akaashi [21H09] :** Oh. Je vois. Merci ? Je crois ? C'était un compliment, non ?

 **Bokuto [21H10] :** oui oui

 **Bokuto [21H10]** : au fait

 **Bokuto [21H10] :** on flirte, non ?

 **Bokuto [21H11] :** fin' si tu m'as donné ton numéro, ça veut dire que je peux flirter ? ou alors c'était purement professionnel et je vais me faire renvoyer lol

 **Bokuto [21H11] :** c'est pas le cas, hein ?

 **Akaashi [21H12] :** Oui. Non. Peut-être ? Je t'ai bien donné mon numéro pour flirter (le fait que tu utilises ce mot est assez étonnant d'ailleurs) alors... ne te gêne pas ?

 **Bokuto [21H12]** : ok. super. donc techniquement, je peux te demander si tu es libre samedi prochain ?

* * *

 _ **Donnez moi vos avis !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Two tulips, two kisses**

 **Fandom** : Haikyu !

 **Paring** : Bokuto/Akaashi, Iwaizumi/Oikawa

 **Genre** : Univers Alternatif.

 **Taille** :7202.

 **Note d'auteur.**

Je suis de retour ! J'avais cru comprendre qu'une deuxième partie sous le PDV de Bokuto vous ferait plaisir, alors vos désirs sont des ordres ! Je ne me suis pas trop relu, donc ne m'en voulez pas trop ^^

Des bisous !

 **Résumé** :

Bokuto était un gentil garçon : toujours poli, serviable, à l'écoute de son entourage, il était au petit soin avec ses amis. Son sourire était doux comme de la soie, et même son petit coté naïf pouvait paraître adorable lorsqu'il le voulait.

Et c'était pour toutes ces raisons que Kuroo avait toujours pensé qu'un jour, une femme allait le manger tout cru.

Mais désormais, il en était sûr : si son meilleur ami ne terminait pas avec son petit brun, il allait faire un massacre.

* * *

 **One shot**

* * *

– Bokuto, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça. Tu sais bien que j'encourage l'imagination et la créativité, mais là... Si tu veux faire des expériences, fais les chez toi, s'il te plaît. Ces choses vont effrayer les clients.

La tête baissée, Kotaro se dirigea vers le comptoir et ramassa les morceaux de bouquets qu'il avait crée durant la matinée. En voyant ses créations, Kuroo s'était empressé d'aller chercher Kiyoko afin qu'elle le ramène à la raison, et surtout qu'elle le force à enlever ces horreurs de la pièce principale.

Certes, il devait bien avouer que ces dernières n'étaient pas une grande réussite. Les couleurs ne s'harmonisaient pas, et les formes étaient bien trop aléatoires pour que le rendu soit jolie. Pourtant, même si ce n'était, comme la jeune femme l'avait dit, que des expériences, il avait eu le temps de s'y attacher et se sentait légèrement coupable de les séparer ainsi pour les remettre dans des vases.

Soupirant, il obéit pourtant à sa patronne qui le regarda faire jusqu'à ce que tout soit parfaitement à sa place.

– C'est bon, mon champ visuel est hors de danger ? Cette fois c'était vraiment une atteinte à ma pudeur : je me suis senti physiquement agressé en arrivant ce matin.

– Kuroo, le réprimanda Kiyoko, si tu as le temps de jacasser, tu en as aussi pour décharger le camion à l'arrière.

Le brun afficha un air outré.

– Mais normalement c'est à Bokuto de le faire ça ! T'as vu ses bras ? Je suis sûr que c'est comme s'il portait des allumettes.

– Es-tu en train de me faire croire qu'un grand garçon comme toi n'est pas capable de porter quelques kilos de matériels ? Voudrais-tu que je m'en charge ?

Ses yeux plissés étaient fixés sur lui, son regard sombre légèrement irrité lui faisant bien comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là, et bien rapidement ses épaules se baissèrent.

– Je vais le faire, soupira t-il finalement. Je ne voudrais pas reléguer cette tache à une femme aussi délicate que toi, n'est-ce pas ?

La blague était silencieuse, mais ils la comprirent tous les deux : Shimizu était une pratiquante de sport de combat depuis son plus jeune âge, et la considérer comme délicate était bien la dernière chose à faire.

– Heureuse de constater que nous nous comprenons, déclara t-elle finalement en hochant la tête.

Elle lança ensuite un discret regard en direction de Bokuto, et en apercevant son air dépité – celui qu'il arborait lorsqu'il se sentait vraiment triste et qu'il doutait de ses capacités – prit une inspiration et continua :

– Pendant ce temps, Bokuto pourrait réarranger le devant de la boutique.

Ce dernier sembla se redresser de quelques centimètres, les oreilles en alerte.

– L'eau a besoin d'être changée, et tu pourrais les disposer autrement... sans même parler qu'il va bientôt pleuvoir – une légère pluie d'après la météo – alors étends la toile devant la vitrine, tu veux ?

Kuroo dut cacher son sourire dans le col de son pull. Il devina aisément ce qu'elle était en train de faire, car en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il put constater qu'il allait bientôt être l'heure.

Heureux de se voir confier une tache, Bokuto hocha vivement la tête et alla repasser son tablier de travail. Il attrapa son sécateur et ses gants, puis se posta devant la patronne :

– Promis pas d'expérience. Quelque chose de beau.

Il hocha la tête avec force, puis disparut à l'extérieur. Une fois la porte refermée, il se retourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil :

– Alors comme ça on joue au cupidon, hein ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'appuya contre le comptoir.

– Pitié. Nous en avons déjà parlé, et il me semble que tu étais également plutôt pour, non ?

Kuroo acquiesça.

– En effet. Bokuto est bien trop gentil, alors si on lui laisse le choix il prendrait n'importe qui. Mais bon, pour une fois que ses goûts ne se sont pas avérés trop...

– Mauvais ?

– Très poli, constata t-il avec un sourire.

– Merci.

– Donc, pour une fois qu'il jette son dévolu sur une personne qui a l'air un minimum correct, on ne va pas le lâcher de sitôt. Même si on ne sait pas grand chose de lui.

– Pauvre garçon, il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend.

Kuroo sourit.

– Là, tu fais référence à ce qui l'attend avec Bokuto ou avec nous ?

– Aux deux.

* * *

Bokuto était heureux.

Il lui en avait toujours fallu peu, c'était vrai – une simple belle matinée pouvait parfois suffire à le rendre gai pour le restant de la semaine –, mais présentement il se sentait bien. Avoir des responsabilités ou des taches précises à effectuer lui permettait de se concentrer autant qu'il le voulait sans avoir à réfléchir durant de longues minutes.

Avec un sourire, il commença par changer l'eau des vases à l'aide du petit robinet qui se trouvait juste à coté, puis réorganisa les fleurs en fredonna l'une des chansons qu'il avait entendu à la radio en se rendant au travail le matin. Depuis que Kuroo lui avait installé cette application sur son téléphone portable, il pédalait tous les matins dans la bonne humeur la plus complète, ses écouteurs visés sur les oreilles.

Lorsqu'une goutte d'eau tomba sur sa joue, il haussa un sourcil et abandonna sa tache afin d'aller étendre la toiture de terrasse que Shimizu avait installé l'été dernier afin de protéger les fleurs du soleil. Depuis, ils s'en servaient aussi bien comme parasol que comme parapluie, tout en sachant que cela l'abîmait plus vite.

Tout à coup, la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit et le visage de la jeune femme passa dans l'embrasure.

– Bokuto ? Finalement rentre les fleurs qui n'aiment pas trop d'humidité, les nuages sont bien noirs.

– Très bien, et pour les plantes en pot ?

– Laisse les dehors, je ne les ai pas arrosé aujourd'hui. Il y a du vent ?

– Non, juste quelques gouttes.

– D'accord, alors laisse la toile tirée, ça leur empêchera de se prendre trop d'eau.

– Bien chef !

Il se remit au travail après avoir entendu la porte se refermer. Toujours en sifflotant, il regroupa les vases contenant les fleurs à rentrer, puis haussa un sourcil lorsque la pluie tomba enfin.

Effectivement, c'était bien plus que quelques gouttes.

Il passa un moment ainsi, concentrée dans sa tache, et le temps s'assombrit considérablement. L'hiver était bientôt là, et la nuit tombait bien plus rapidement, si bien que lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé, la rue n'était éclairée que par les réverbères et les lumières des habitations. Il vérifia n'avoir rien oublié avant de commencer à rassembler ses affaires pour retourner à l'intérieur. L'humidité rendait ses cheveux plus épais, et il ne désirait pas vraiment avoir des traces de gel au milieu de ses mèches.

Pourtant, au moment où il posa sa main sur la clenche de la porte, il entendit d'étranges clapotis qui retentirent derrière lui. Il savait pour avoir regardé quelques secondes plus tôt que la rue était déserte : il était seul dehors, au sec, avec ses fleurs et ses cheveux dressés sur sa nuque par l'humidité.

Un sourcil haussé, il tourna la tête dans la direction opposée et ne put retenir le sourire qui étira ses lèvres.

 _C'était lui !_

Le petit brun qui passait par là tous les jours, celui qui lui retournait ses regards lorsque Bokuto lui souriait de toutes dents dès le matins quand Kuroo se contentait de se retenir de l'enfermer dans la réserve. Celui qui rougissait légèrement à chaque fois que le mécheux lui faisait ses fameux gestes démonstratifs de salut – lorsqu'il secouait maladroitement ses mains en espérant qu'il comprenne qu'il était content de le voir passer par là aujourd'hui –.

Bokuto était un homme simple, et il avait fini par s'attacher à ce jeune homme qu'il voyait quasiment tous les jours.

Soudain, il vit enfin à quel point ce dernier était trempé jusqu'aux os. Son sac et ses vêtements gouttaient sur les flaques qui recouvraient le sol, et son visage déjà pale d'ordinaire était désormais livide. Également, il claquait des dents.

Sentant une bouffée d'inquiétude prendre place dans sa poitrine, Bokuto fit un pas en avant. Ce dernier ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, si bien qu'il le héla :

– Monsieur !

Le brun sursauta brusquement et se retourna vers lui les yeux écarquillés, comme une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. En constatant qu'il avait obtenu son attention, il lui indiqua de s'approcher pour se mettre à l'abri. Il faisait plus chaud à l'intérieur, et s'il fouillait dans le casier de Kuroo, il était sûr de pouvoir trouver un sèche cheveux ou quelque chose comme ça...

– Venez vous abriter ! cria t-il.

Il n'esquissa pas un geste, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte et les cheveux devant les yeux. La pluie tombait toujours bruyamment autour de lui, et alors que Bokuto faisait un nouveau pas en avant – sûrement dans le but d'aller le chercher, car peut-être était-il blessé après tout – le brun sursauta encore une fois, replaça la bretelle de son sac, puis tourna les talons en glissant sur le sol trempé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il tournait déjà au bout de la rue.

Le fleuriste resta immobile un instant, clignant des yeux, puis baissa la main qu'il avait levé sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

* * *

– Et il est parti comme ça ?

– Peut-être qu'il était malade ?

– Ou peut-être que Bokuto lui a fait peur avec ses cheveux pleins de traces de gel ?

– Je pencherai plutôt vers ça, en effet.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel, gonfla les joues, puis s'étala sur la table en bois de la salle de repos. À ses cotés, Shimizu buvait son thé avec un air concentré et Kuroo relisait ses cours les sourcils froncés.

– Tu imagines : en fait c'est un méchant garçon qui traîne dans les quartiers Yakuzas la nuit ?

– Maintenant que j'y pense, à chaque fois qu'on le voit il est en retard et fatigué, peut-être qu'il passe ses nuits à –

– Arrêtez de faire ça ! chouina Bokuto. Pourquoi vous êtes si obsédés par lui, laissez le tranquille !

Il lança un regard à la jeune fille.

– Et puis c'est pas toi qui dit toujours qu'on doit respecter le client même quand il n'est pas là ?

Elle reposa sa tasse dans la petite coupelle blanche qui se trouvait en dessous, puis se retourna vers lui.

– Il n'est jamais entré dans ce magasin, si bien que j'ai encore le droit de parler de lui autant qu'il me plaît. Je protège mes employés, parce que les congés maladies sont bien trop chers.

– Les protéger de quoi ? demanda t-il les sourcils froncés.

Cette fois, ce fut Kuroo qui leva les yeux au ciel.

– D'une peine de cœur, abruti. Tu t'entiches toujours de gens malhonnêtes, t'as aucun radar pour détecter les personnes bizarres.

– Quoi ? C'est pas vrai !

– Tu veux que je cite des exemples ? Pas de soucis j'en ai sous le coude, et si tu veux savoir je suis ravi qu'on aborde la question.

Il leva son index.

– Déjà, il y avait cette fille là, celle qui t'a suivi partout pendant des mois pour finir par s'introduire chez toi par effraction. Tu l'as retrouvé planqué derrière ton rideau de douche, vieux.

– Mais dans les faits c'était pas si grave...

– Ensuite il y a eu ce mec, celui qui était plus âgé, qui au final voulait t'engager dans son bar à strip-tease parce que tes biceps lui avaient tapé dans l'œil.

– Je...

– Et encore, c'était rien à coté de la femme couguar qui voulait faire de toi son animal de compagnie ! J'ai du aller te chercher au commissariat parce que tu avais cassé la jambe de son garde du corps en voulant t'enfuir !

– J'avais pas fait exprès, il était tombé devant moi –

– Bref, j'aurais encore plein d'exemple à donner, mais on va s'arrêter là. Quoi que finalement je citerais quand même celui qui t'a piqué toutes tes paires de chaussettes quand tu l'as largué j'ai failli en chialer de rire. Tout ça pour dire que t'es un vrai aimant à détraqués, et que pour l'instant, je l'aime bien ce petit gars. Bon, pour l'instant il a rien faire d'extraordinaire, mais même à moi il me dit bonjour – enfin il incline la tête, mais c'est déjà pas mal. Il a l'air honnête.

Il acquiesça pour lui même, satisfait de sa remarque. Les mots _quel bon ami je suis_ semblaient imprimés en toutes lettres sur son front.

Bokuto soupira.

Si Kuroo le disait, alors peut-être pouvait-il essayer ?

* * *

Les jours suivants, il ne se passa rien.

Bokuto vaquait à ses occupations, s'occupait des plantes, des fleurs, testait des ornements, des bouquets. De temps à autres, il voyait des cheveux bruns passer devant la boutique, mais le temps qu'il s'essuie les mains et sorte dans la rue, son inconnu avait disparu.

Kuroo passait son temps à réviser et à travailler – pendant les pauses, même son meilleur ami ne parvenait pas à le détacher de ses fiches –, et jamais le mécheux n'avait été aussi soulagé d'avoir arrêter l'école en voyant la charge de travail qu'il avait. Shimizu lui avait offert cette chance, et il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant pour cela.

Donc, lorsqu'il le revit, Bokuto était seul à s'occuper de la boutique. De dos, il vaporisait sur les plantes extérieurs un peu d'engrais naturel afin de les faire tenir plus facilement l'hiver, et essayait de ne pas frissonner trop fort face à l'air froid qui faisait son chemin à travers son T-shirt à manches longues. Sifflotant légèrement, de bonne humeur – ce matin il avait trouvé un cadeau dans sa boite de céréale préférée – il faisait son travail avec minutie, prenant le temps de vérifier l'état des fleurs ainsi que leur besoin d'eau.

Il ne l'entendit même pas arriver derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête à quelques centimètres à peine. Bokuto se releva et tourna immédiatement la tête. Le brun écarquilla les gens et commença à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre.

– Bonjour !

Sa voix était peut-être un peu trop forte car le brun se déplaça légèrement en arrière. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, puis couina :

– Bo – bonjour.

Il déglutit et répéta :

– Je – bonjour.

 _Il l'a dit deux fois !_

Bokuto trouva cela adorable. Pour essayer de le rassurer, il lui offrit un large sourire – ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'elles mêmes à la pensée qu'il était enfin là devant lui – et pencha la tête d'un coté :

– Vous désirez quelque chose ? Des renseignements peut-être ?

Mais soudain, brisant leur petite bulle, la voix de Kuroo résonna depuis la porte entre-ouverte :

– Bokuto ! Ramène ton cul par ici ! Il est _dégueu_ ton dernier bouquet, sérieux c'est quoi ce machin ?

Son ton fit sursauter le brun et le concerné se sentit légèrement irrité.

– Kuroo, tais toi deux secondes, tu veux ? lui hurla t-il en retour. Je suis avec un client.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui, son inconnu fit un pas en arrière.

 _Il est timide ?_

A l'instant même où il décida d'essayer de le mettre plus à l'aise, ce dernier déglutit, un air effrayé mais déterminé sur le visage, et demanda :

– Je voulais, euh, une fleur ?

Et Bokuto pensa immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il voulait, justement.

 _Adorable !_

Un sentiment chaud au fond de sa poitrine lui donna envie de lui prendre les mains pour lui faire visiter la boutique, mais à la place il prit une grande inspiration.

Le brun papillonna des yeux et demanda :

– Bokuto... san ?

La façon dont il pencha la tête sur le coté lui donna un air si peu sûr de lui que ce dernier dut une fois de plus prendre sur lui. _Ne pas oublier les conseils de Kuroo : paraître normal et mature, ne pas passer pour un fou furieux. On ne fait pas de câlin aux gens dans la rue._

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour perdre cette mauvaise habitude, lui qui désirait réconforter chaque personne qu'il croisait, mais Kiyoko avait réussi à lui expliquer que certaine personne n'appréciait pas les contacts surprises. Surtout pas avec des inconnus.

Mais il avait l'air si mignon...

– Oui ? Bokuto Kotaro, enchanté. Une fleur, donc ?

Étrangement, sa propre voix le fit rire.

– En même temps, j'aurai pu difficilement vous trouver autre chose : il n'y a que ça, ici.

Cette situation était complètement ridicule, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il tenta de se calmer, car après tout son inconnu avait enfin eu le courage de passer le seuil alors il ne voulait pas l'effrayer – ou pire : qu'il pense qu'il se moquait de lui –, mais le ridicule de la situation lui apparaissait si clairement qu'il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour se reprendre.

– Venez, entrez.

Une fois cela fait, il s'approcha du comptoir afin de se redonner contenance – il était adulte désormais, et devait apparaître comme tel, même s'il savait bien qu'il n'en avait pas du tout l'étoffe – et s'appuya dessus en croisa les bras sur sa poitrine – étant donné qu'il ne savait pas quoi en faire –.

 _C'est un client ! Comme n'importe quel client ! Il est juste un peu mignon, pas de quoi en perdre sa politesse, fais un effort ou Kuroo va se moquer de toi jusqu'à la fin de sa mort !_

Il ne lui fallu que trente petites secondes pour se rendre compte que son esprit racontait n'importe quoi, et que ce n'était même plus français.

 _Aller, on se reprend, on sourit d'un air aimable et parfaitement normal, et on agit comme un fleuriste qui vent des fleurs !_

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sa question lui permit enfin de faire taire sa voix intérieur et de se concentrer sur son client. Ce dernier c'était arrêté devant un vase de tulipes colorés, et les regardait avec des yeux brillants.

 _Son vase de tulipes._

C'était lui qui avait fait l'arrangement le matin même, en arrivant dans la boutique. Les tulipes avaient toujours été ses fleurs favorites, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. C'était pure, peut-être. Il était certain que si Shimizu en ramenait toutes les semaines de chez elle, c'était également pour lui faire plaisir.

Il s'approcha et regarda par dessus son épaule.

– Des tulipes. Normalement, il n'y en a pas en cette saison, mais le patron en fait pousser chez elle et celles-ci sont particulièrement belles.

Ses cheveux étaient noirs, pleins de reflets étonnants, et bouclaient légèrement derrière ses oreilles et sur sa nuque.

– Vous avez une idée précise de ce que vous désirez ? C'est pour offrir ? Ou pour vous peut-être ?

Étrangement, l'idée qu'il soit venu ici pour s'offrir une fleur lui plut. Mais malheureusement, le brun s'éloigna d'un pas et secoua la tête, les joues rouges.

– Pour offrir, oui. Pour quelqu'un. Enfin, pas pour moi, oui, je –

Il bégayait à nouveau ! Bokuto dut faire un immense effort pour s'empêcher de laisser un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

– Et je ne sais pas trop quoi prendre, termina t-il d'une voix bien plus basse.

Il le regarda attentivement. Si ce garçon était venu pour offrir une fleur à quelqu'un sans rien y connaître, c'était qu'un devait particulièrement l'apprécier. Il releva la tête et observa la boutique.

Quelque chose qui lui ressemblait, un part de lui qu'il pourrait offrir à cette personne...

– Et bien, si les tulipes vous ont tapé dans l'œil, je ne peux que vous les conseiller. Ça a une signification de promesse, et en avoir de si belles en cette saison fera forcément plaisir à la personne qui les recevra.

– Oh.

Il avait laissé échapper cela dans un souffle, et Bokuto se contenta de l'observer en silence. Kuroo lui avait un jour dit que pour laisser le client faire son choix, il devait faire des efforts et se taire un peu. Le brun reporta son regard vers le vase, et les regarda sans bouger pendant quelques secondes. Peut-être se disait-il que finalement, il n'en voulait pas ?

Mais quand il rouvrit la bouche, se fut pour demander :

– Je pourrais avoir celle-ci ?

Il pointa du doigt celle du milieu – celle qui possédait une couleur étrange, si belle que Kotaro l'avait immédiatement mise au centre afin de sublimer le tout – puis se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient grands, finalement, surtout lorsqu'il ne baissait pas la tête.

– Évidemment. Très bon choix.

Il ne put retenir son sourire satisfait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la fleur était prête et qu'il se trouvait derrière le comptoir, il demanda :

– Voulez vous une carte ? Pour marquer un petit mot ?

Devant son air interrogateur, il précisa :

– Lorsque les gens achètent des fleurs, ils en profitent pour faire passer quelque chose. Un anniversaire, un vœux de rétablissement, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

Il se mordilla la lèvre, puis hocha la tête.

– Hum, oui s'il vous plaît.

Bokuto sourit, puis lui en proposa plusieurs qu'il trouvait lui même très jolie. Le brun en choisit une assez simple, blanche et grise, puis sortit un stylo noir de son sac. Il griffonna quelque chose, et le fleuriste se retint à grand peine de se pencher pour voir ce que c'était.

 _La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Bro'._

Il leva les yeux au plafond pour s'assurer qu'il ne lirait rien. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Bokuto tendit la main.

– Je vais l'agrafer au papier.

Il fit cela avec sérieux, sentant le regard paniqué de son client sur lui sans qu'il en comprenne vraiment la raison, puis quand il se fut assuré que tout était parfait, il lui tendit la fleur :

– Tenez ! Je suis persuadé que la personne à qui vous allez l'offrir sera heureuse.

Et il était sincère. C'était un beau présent.

– Hum.

Le brun la prit timidement, d'une main légèrement tremblante, et Bokuto s'en voulut un peu de ne pas avoir réussi à le mettre à l'aise.

Pourtant, une fois qu'elle fut à lui, il ne bougea pas et commença à rougir en regardant ses chaussures. Il ne tint que quelques secondes avant de demander :

– Vous désirez autre chose ? Je peux peut-être –

Mais tout à coup, il posa la fleur sur le comptoir, tourna les talons, et courut hors de la boutique, les joues en feu.

Bokuto resta immobile un moment, la bouche ouverte, avant de baisser les yeux. Venait-il réellement de... ?

Il fronça les sourcils, attrapa la tulipe du bout des doigts, puis toucha le mot qu'il avait lui même agrafé.

 _« Merci beaucoup._

 _Akaashi Keiji. »_

– Kuroo, à l'aide ! hurla t-il d'une voix aiguë.

* * *

– Je rêve où vous m'avez appelé ici pour qu'on fasse une réunion de crise ?

– A vrai dire, _je_ t'ai appelé ici parce que Bokuto fait une crise tout seul. Donc on fait une réunion.

Shimizu haussa un sourcil et observa le mécheux qui faisait des allés et retours dans la salle de repos en marmonnant elle ne savait quoi. Il semblait tout agité. Enfin, en tout cas plus que d'habitude.

– D'accord, je vois. Bokuto ? l'appela t-elle.

– Oui ?

Il venait juste de croasser. _L'heure est grave._

– Tu peux me faire un café, s'il te plaît ?

– Nui – euh, oui. Je veux dire tout de suite.

Il fila hors de la pièce en se prenant le chambranle de la porte.

Kuroo fit une grimace puis lança un regard en direction de la jeune femme.

– Tu vois l'importance de la réunion maintenant ?

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ?

– Et bien, ce qu'on attendait avec impatience.

– Bokuto a enfin jeté tout ce qui pourri dans son casier ?

– Euh, non. Même si ça serait bien aussi. Je voulais dire ce qu'on – ah, il lui a parlé, voilà !

La brune ouvrit la bouche.

– Il lui a parlé ? Vraiment parlé ?

Kuroo soupira fortement, un sourire aux lèvres. Il fouilla dans la poche de son manteau, puis lui tendit une petite carte assez sobre.

– Et maintenant, on connaît son nom. Dis moi si c'est pas la chose la plus pure que tu aies jamais vu de ta vie ?

Elle la prit sans un mot et lu ce qui y était inscrit. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, puis elle releva les yeux vers lui.

– Je vais faire comme si le fait que le mot « pure » est sorti de ta bouche ne soit pas la chose la plus improbable de ma semaine. Et également c'est notre petit brun qui lui a donné ça ?

Kuroo acquiesça.

– Il lui a parlé, puis il lui a donné une carte ?

– En fait, d'après ce que j'ai compris durant les quelques minutes où Bokuto avait encore une moitié de cerveau, il m'a raconté qu'il a acheté une tulipe, qu'il a marqué ça sur une carte, et qu'ensuite il s'est enfui en courant.

– Une tulipe ? se plaignit t-elle. On est mal.

– Je ne te le fais pas dire.

À peine une seconde plus tard, leur ami fut de retour dans la pièce. Il posa devant Shimizu une petite tasse à café avec une coupelle – elle remarqua d'ailleurs que la moitié de la boisson se trouvait dans cette dernière – puis s'assit sur la chaise en face de Kuroo.

– Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

– Et bien, désolé bro' mais je vois pas ce que tu peux faire. Tu as son nom, certes, mais là pour le coup il est le seul à savoir où te trouver.

– Akaashi Keiji, murmura t-il, semblant ailleurs. Une tulipe ? Une tulipe. Ouais, une tulipe...

La jeune femme grimaça.

– On est si mal.

* * *

Le lendemain, Bokuto ne le vit pas passer devant la boutique.

Il attendit, rangeant encore et encore les pots, les plantes, les fleurs qui se trouvaient devant la vitrine, essayant de s'occuper comme il le pouvait tout en essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

 _Hey, salut mon mignon ?_

 _Yo, je peux t'offrir du saucisson ?_

 _Salut, t'as coupé tes cheveux ?_

 _Oya oya oya ?_

Jamais il n'aurait cru que son vocabulaire si réduit pourrait un jour lui porter ainsi préjudice. Sans compter le fait que même un simple bonjour ne lui paraissait pas suffisant.

Donc, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Akaashi en plein milieu d'une journée banale alors qu'il guettait une fois de plus la rue, son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Il sauta sur ses pieds, faisant presque tomber son vase au sol, puis toucha rapidement ses cheveux – _pas de traces de gel !_ – avant de lui faire son plus grand sourire.

– Akaashi-san ! s'exclama t-il.

 _Dire quelque chose d'intéressant. Pas de yo, pas de salut, pas de bonjour, une remarque intelligente vite !_

– Bonjour.

 _Crotte_.

– Bonjour, lui répondit-il doucement.

Il avait l'air si timide et hésitant, encore une fois si petit au milieu de la rue. Il voulait le voir au milieu des fleurs.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva depuis le fond de la boutique, à l'intérieur :

– Bokuto, putain ! Arrête de replacer ces plantes, elles sont déjà très bien comme elles sont ! Et ramène ton cul pour m'aider à décharger les boites du camion, c'est à ça qu'ils servent tes supers biceps, non ?

Avait-il déjà dit qu'il détestait Kuroo ?

Bien heureusement, Shimizu s'en occupa rapidement, ayant sans doute remarqué avec qui le jeune homme se trouvait.

– Kuroo- _kun_ , peux-tu arrêter de toujours crier comme ça ? Tu effraies les clients.

Bien malgré lui, il sentit ses joues chauffer et passa une main gênée dans son cou. Le petit brun haussa un sourcil, son visage exprimant enfin autre chose que l'appréhension.

– Désolé. On doit avoir l'air de sauvage : à chaque fois que tu viens, ça crie dans tous les sens. Pourtant chez un fleuriste c'est censé être calme.

Mais d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, cet endroit n'avait jamais été silencieux. Reposant peut-être, mais silencieux sûrement pas. Soudain, Bokuto sursauta.

 _Flûte, zut, mince._

– Je suis désolé, je vous ai tutoyé. Je ne suis pas censé faire ça. Ni vous parler aussi familièrement.

Il ne voulait pas passer pour un garçon mal élevé – en fait, dans le meilleur des cas, il aurait bien aimé se faire bien voir.

Mais à son grand étonnement, Keiji se redressa légèrement et lui assura, d'une voix bien plus forte :

– Le tutoiement c'est bien. Très bien. Et Akaashi tout court aussi. Vous pouvez m'appeler Akaashi. Ou comme vous voulez. Vous pouvez m'appeler comme vous voulez.

Mais son éclat sembla immédiatement l'embarrasser et il chuchota presque :

– Pardon.

Pour le rassurer, le jeune homme reprit la parole – c'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, de toute façon – :

– Akaashi, donc.

Il lui fit un nouveau sourire, et le brun fit une tête étrange. _Oh, non. Est-ce qu'en plus d'avoir des traces gel dans les cheveux j'ai aussi une tête bizarre ?_

Essayant de passer outre, il continua :

– Tu viens pour quelque chose ? Un bouquet ? Une plante en pot ? Une nouvelle fleur ? La dernière était très belle, merci beaucoup. Même si...

Il tenta de trouver ses mots. _Ne pas être maladroit. Kuroo dit toujours que je n'ai aucun tact._

– Tu ne devrais pas faire des choses comme ça. C'est un peu compliqué de savoir comment le prendre. Fin' tu sais, ça porte à confusion, et je voudrais pas penser que...

Bien malgré lui, il se mit à rougir.

– Oui, répondit brusquement le brun. Oui bien sûr. Vous devez trouver ça bizarre et penser que –

 _Quoi ?_

– Non ! Non, non. C'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! Je trouve pas ça bizarre ou dérangeant, je voulais juste être sûr que –, enfin c'était juste marqué merci beaucoup alors... ? Merci beaucoup pour quoi au fait ?

– Pour les sourires, chuchota Keiji.

 _Oh merde, c'est adorable._ Il fut soulager de remarquer qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir les joues rouges.

– Bo', bouge toi le cul !

Son meilleur ami allait le tuer un jour.

– Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de crier !

Bokuto baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures.

– C'est notre patron, Kiyoko-san. Elle est très douce d'habitude, mais Kuroo a le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Nouveau silence, puis le brun leva la tête vers lui.

– Je pourrais avoir... une nouvelle tulipe ?

* * *

– Pourquoi on est là, cette fois ? Soupira Kiyoko. Je te préviens s'il n'y a pas eu au moins une avancée majeure, je vous licencie.

– Tu peux pas nous licencier, s'indigna Kuroo.

– Tu veux parier ?

– Bon, d'accord, fais comme si j'avais rien dit. Maintenant, la question la plus importante que tu dois sûrement te poser est : pourquoi Bokuto danse sur des chansons nazes derrière le comptoir avec des fleurs dans les cheveux depuis presque vingt minutes ?

La brune haussa un sourcil.

– Je n'aurais pas vraiment demandé ça comme ça, mais maintenant que tu en parles...

Derrière la porte de la salle de repos dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, leur ami s'était mis à chanter quelque chose de bien étrange.

– Est-ce que je suis vraiment en train d'entendre un mec avec un accent allemand se plaindre en français ?

– Le tout chanté par Bokuto ? Ouais. Et cet abruti va faire fuir tous mes clients. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, notre petit gars ?

Kuroo afficha un immense sourire.

– Il lui a filé son numéro. En lui écrivant sur la main. Avec le stylo du comptoir.

La tête que tira la jeune femme fut éloquente, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

– Courageux. Il a mis combien de temps à s'en remettre ?

– Je sais pas. En fait, il était déjà en train de chanter quand je suis retourné dans la boutique.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Soudain, la clochette de la porte retentit, et Shimizu se leva.

– Bon, je vais sûrement l'interrompre dans sa joie, mais mon business passe avant. Toi, va m'arroser les fleurs au lieu de tirer au flanc.

* * *

 **Bokuto [21H01] :** akaashi ?

 **Bokuto [21H02] :** je vérifie que j'ai bien le bon numéro

 **Bokuto [21H02] :** parce que ça serait bizarre sinon

 **Akaashi [21H04] :** C'est bien moi, Bokuto-san. Je ne pensais pas que vous m'enverriez un message aussi vite.

 **Bokuto [21H04] :** c'est marrant

 **Bokuto [21H04] :** par message t'es exactement comme en vrai

 **Bokuto [21H05] :** je peux totalement imaginer ta voix

 **Bokuto [21H05] :** et pourquoi tu me vouvoies, toi ? t'as dit que je devais dire tu, alors fais la même chose !

 **Akaashi [21H06] :** Je suis désolé, je parle bizarrement ? Je sais que ne m'exprime pas beaucoup, mais je ne pensais pas que par écrit ça serait la même chose.

 **Bokuto [21H07] :** c'est pas bizarre du tout ! au contraire je trouve ça chou

 **Bokuto [21H07] :** enfin pas chou comme un animal, hein

 **Bokuto [21H08] :** je veux dire genre mignon

 **Akaashi [21H09] :** Oh. Je vois. Merci ? Je crois ? C'était un compliment, non ?

 **Bokuto [21H10] :** oui oui

 **Bokuto [21H10]** : au fait

 **Bokuto [21H10] :** on flirte, non ?

 **Bokuto [21H11] :** fin' si tu m'as donné ton numéro, ça veut dire que je peux flirter ? ou alors c'était purement professionnel et je vais me faire renvoyer lol

 **Bokuto [21H11] :** c'est pas le cas, hein ?

 **Akaashi [21H12] :** Oui. Non. Peut-être ? Je t'ai bien donné mon numéro pour flirter (le fait que tu utilises ce mot est assez étonnant d'ailleurs) alors... ne te gêne pas ?

 **Bokuto [21H12]** : ok. super. donc techniquement, je peux te demander si tu es libre samedi prochain ?

* * *

En vérité, Bokuto travaillait le samedi, et d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, Akaashi prenait des leçons supplémentaires et aidait un certain Oikawa avec certaines matières. Ils avaient donc convenu de se retrouver en fin de journée, lorsqu'il faisait encore jour et pas trop froid, pour aller faire un tour en ville, et peut-être aller manger un bout en chemin.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé des conseils à ses amis – et il s'était immédiatement rendu compte qu'apparemment, Kuroo n'avait pas autant d'expérience qu'il le prétendait – Shimizu lui avait simplement conseillé de ne pas lui donner rendez-vous chez lui. Cela ne faisait pas très sérieux, d'après ses dires, surtout si son brun avait tendance à analyser les choses.

 _A moins que tu ne veuilles simplement le –_

Kotaro l'avait empêché de terminer sa phrase, les joues rouges. Il avait finalement pris sa décision, l'avait soumise à Akaashi, et ce dernier l'avait immédiatement accepté.

À présent, il regardait l'horloge d'un œil alarmé, se forçant à garder son habituel sourire tout en suivant la petite dame âgée qui se trouvait dans la boutique. Cela faisait presque trois quarts d'heure qu'elle hésitait, choisissait, puis se ravisait. Apparemment, le mariage de son fils était une histoire à ne pas prendre à la légère, et le temps de Bokuto n'était qu'une mince contre partie.

Sauf que désormais, chaque minute qui passait le mettait encore plus en retard, et il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Kuroo était introuvable, et Shimizu était partie un peu plus tôt en d'après midi d'ordinaire, c'était toujours Kotaro qui fermait la boutique le samedi, et il n'avait jamais eu de problème.

Sauf qu'à présent, il avait rendez-vous avec Akaashi à 18h30 devant la gare et l'horloge indiquait 18h35.

– Non parce que vous voyez : le rouge donnerait une impression de passion, et je n'ai pas envie qu'on se croit dans un de ces clubs un peu étrange, mais en même temps si je prends tout en vert on va se croire dans un jardin botanique. Bon dieu qu'elles sentent bons celles ci !

– Je...

Il ne l'avait même pas écouté. _S'il vous plaît madame, dépêchez vous. Je devrais être parti depuis vingt minutes et Akaashi va me détester. Oh merde il va attendre tout seul et il va bientôt faire nuit. Je suis en retard en retard en retard –_

– Oh non décidément ce jaune ça n'irait pas du tout, peut-être que ces roses là...

– Bokuto ?

Les yeux ronds, le concerné se retourna vers la porte menant à la salle de repos. Kuroo se tenait là, dans l'embrasure, et Bokuto supposa qu'il était par la porte de service, derrière la boutique.

 _Oh c'est vrai, il est allé livrer des fleurs._

Son ami ouvrit la bouche, la referma, regarda la femme qui ne s'était même pas retournée vers lui, puis l'horloge.

– Je peux savoir que ce tu fous là ?

Il ne semblait même pas en colère, simplement ébahi. En voyant que Bokuto ne bougeait pas, il s'avança vers lui.

– C'était pas une vraie question, abruti, mais une invitation à te bouger et plus vite que ça ! Je vais m'occuper de cette charmante dame et toi tu vas filer de là avant que je ne vire à coups de pied.

En se retournant vers la cliente, il lui offrit un immense sourire.

– En fait, il a un rendez-vous, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

– Oh, souffla t-elle en posant un main devant sa bouche. Bonne chance, jeune homme. Soyez galant, c'est le principal.

Bokuto les regarda tour à tour, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur l'horloge.

Il détalla sans demander son reste.

* * *

Keiji entendait, depuis plus de cinq minutes déjà, la voix d'Oikawa chantonner dans sa tête : _je vais lui briser les clavicules, là là là._

Assis sur un muret, les jambes dans le vide, le brun observait les passants, écoutait leurs rires, reniflait les odeurs de nourriture qui avaient imprégnées une bonne partie de la rue. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était là, étant arrivé avec un bon quart d'heure s'avance, mais il décida d'attendre encore dix minutes.

Une fois de plus, il regarda l'écran de son téléphone portable, mais aucun nouveau message n'était arrivé.

 _Peut-être qu'il a changé d'avis. Je ne lui en voudrais pas,_ décida t-il.

Il commença à balancer ses pieds et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures. Elles lui faisaient mal – en vérité, elles étaient presque neuves si bien qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de s'y habituer – et il regretta d'avoir enfilé cette veste qu'il trouvait pourtant belle : Oikawa lui avait assuré qu'elle lui allait très bien, mais il commençait à faire froid et elle était bien trop fine.

 _Il est gentil. Peut-être qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Un accident de voiture ? Une femme enceinte sur le point d'accoucher ? Un enfant perdu ?_

Keiji avait pensé à ce rendez-vous pendant une bonne partie de la semaine. Oikawa l'avait taquiné jusqu'à ce qu'Iwaizumi le fasse taire, mais dans les faits il l'avait quand même aidé à se préparer et à lui donner le b.a.b.a du premier rendez-vous.

 _S'il t'invite chez lui avec un air lubrique, tu dis non, c'est clair ! J'ai pas envie de devoir prévenir la police pour ton enlèvement._

Son meilleur ami pourrait être rassuré : apparemment ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il risquait de se faire enlever. Au bout de dix minutes, il prit une grande inspiration et s'apprêta à relever la tête pour partir.

Mais soudain, des pieds entrèrent dans son champ de vision et il sursauta.

Devant lui, Bokuto se tenait debout, essoufflé, légèrement débraillé. Il tenait dans sa main droite quelque chose que le brun ne reconnut pas, mais lorsqu'il se pencha vers lui pour le lui mettre sous le nez, un air de chiot qui a fait une bêtise sur le visage, Keiji vit que c'était une crêpe. Dans sa main gauche, il y avait une tulipe.

– Je suis... un idiot, souffla t-il en lui tendant les deux. Et je suis désolé. Tout ça à cause de cette dame qui n'aimait pas le rouge – en fait maintenant que j'y pense je crois qu'elle n'aimait pas les couleurs tout court – et peut-être que j'aurais du la mettre dehors mais en même elle était quand même mignonne et puis elle parlait du mariage de son fils comme si c'était l'événement d'une vie : je ne suis pas une maman mais peut-être que c'est le cas et –

Il se tue soudain, puis grogna :

– Et en plus d'être en retard je parle trop. Je suis désolé. Très, très désolé.

Comme il vit que Keiji n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour attraper la crêpe, pas plus que la fleur, il sembla se mortifier encore plus.

– Ça ne va rien rattraper, hein ? En fait j'ai vu ça sur le chemin, précisa t-il en levant la main droite, et je me suis dit qu'il commençait à faire froid donc peut-être quelque chose de chaud... Hum, c'est bon le chocolat, non ?

Le brun cligna les yeux, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement. _Il est venu._

Tendant la main, il l'attrapa et la chaleur de la crêpe le réchauffa un peu. Il posa ensuite la tulipe sur ses genoux.

– Tu es en retard, fit-il simplement remarquer en croquant dedans. De plus de trente minutes.

– Je sais. Et je suis désolé.

Akaashi leva les yeux, amusé, et tapota doucement la place à ses cotés.

– Et donc, quelle est cette histoire avec la femme qui n'aimait pas les couleurs ?

* * *

 **Bokuto [00H14] :** c'était super cool

 **Bokuto [00H14] :** super super cool même

 **Bokuto [00H15] :** et à le dire deux fois comme ça, j'aurai l'air bête si tu me disais maintenant que pour toi c'était pas si cool

 **Bokuto [00H15]** : même si je suis arrivé en retard

 **Bokuto [00H15] :** si c'était pas cool, je te le prendrai pas mal, promis

 **Akaashi [00H17] :** En fait, personnellement j'ai trouvé ça super cool aussi

 **Akaashi [00H17] :** Même si tu es arrivé en retard.

 **Akaashi [00H18]** : =)

 **Bokuto [00H19] :** omg

 **Bokuto [00H19] :** c'est un smiley ?

 **Bokuto [00H19] :** ça veut dire que tu as souri ?

 **Bokuto [00H20] :** tu devrais mettre plus de smiley

 **Bokuto [00H20] :** enfin, je préférais un vrai sourire =)))))

 **Bokuto [00H21] :** oh zut, kuroo vient de me dire que c'était une disquette

 **Bokuto [00H21] :** oh oui, du coup ça veut dire qu'on pourra se revoir ?

 **Akaashi [00H18] :** Avec plaisir, Bokuto-san.

 **Akaashi [00H18] :** =)

* * *

 _ **Donnez moi vos avis !**_


End file.
